What happens we hope will be good
by xRoryxoDeanx
Summary: Lorelai finds out that something good can happen and Rory finds out something will go wrong. This is the 14th story.


Rory woke up to the sound of crying that morning. "Dean, who is that crying?" she said to him while trying to wake him up with her voice. "What?" Dean said to her while rubbing his eyes from his slumber. "I hear crying and it sounds like my mom." Rory said with a panic voice. "Let me go check on her." Dean said to his wife. "Let me go to." Rory said to him but she knew she would have to stay in bed. Dean rushed out of Rory's room and down to where Lorelai was. "Lorelai what's wrong, we could here you from Rory's room?" Dean said to her. "I think we lost the baby!" Lorelai said while still crying. "What?" Dean said to her trying to be comforting. "Yeah...the nurse...umm...came in and said 'we are having a little complication with the baby,but we are hoping she will be fine.'" Lorelai said while trying to get up. "The baby will be fine and you probably didn't lose the baby." Dean said in a positive way. "I really hope it isn't true but if the baby was that premature it will probably die." Lorelai said to him and while getting up to go see Rory and tell her the news. "Lorelai you can't get up you have to stay in bed and rest." Dean said to her trying to make sure that she does stay in bed. "Dean, get out of my way and let me see Rory!" Lorelai said to him with an agry voice. Dean got out of her way and let her go see Rory.

"Mom, what is happening to the baby?" Rory asked her with a tear coming down from her eye. "Max and I think we lost her." Lorelai said to Rory with another tear. "Ummm...Mrs.Forester...you can go now from the hospital." The nurse said to Rory. "Rory, you go home and rest, me and Max are going to stay here and make sure the baby with be completely fine,okay." Lorelai said to Rory. "Mom, she will be alright." Rory said to her mother while Dean was helping her off the bed and out of the room. "Ms.Gilmore...you have to go back to your room." The nurse said to Lorelai while helping her up. Max was waiting back at Lorelai's room for her to come back. "Lorelai where did you go, i went to get some coffee and then I came back and you weren't there?" Max said to her with a cup of coffee for her in his hands. "Max, I don't know what happened." Lorelai said while starting to cry. "I don't know either." Max said to her while putting down his cup of coffee and walking towards her to hug her.

"I really hope Mom is okay." Rory said to Dean while coming home from the hospital. "I hope so,too, for Lorelai and the baby." Dean said to her trying to realize that the baby could die. "Ohhhh...NO!" Rory said to Dean while looking at Jess cross the road. "What the heck is he doing back?" Dean said to Rory while getting out of his car. "Rory stay here!" Dean said to her. "Jess what are you doing back?" Dean said while towering over him, like he always does. "Was it you who called the cops?" Jess said to him with a sarcastic tone of voice. "Jess, you hurt Rory and I will never let that go!" Dean said to him. "It was an accident, okay!" Jess said to him. "You will never give up tryin to get Rory from me will you?" Dean said to him. "I don't want Rory!" Jess said to him. "Year okay, right like I'm going to believe you and besides you can't have her, she loves me and I love her and we are married." Dean said to him. "No, really I couldn't see that ring on your finger." Jess said to him while being sarcastic, again. "Jess, I want you to stay away from Rory and Lorelai." Dean said to him. "I can't make a promise, Ranger Dean." Jess said with a little laugh. "Dean, just walk away." Rory said while coming towards them. "Jess, stay away!" Dean said to him while walking away. "Wait, Dean not just yet." rory said to him while getting over to Jess. "I hope you go away forever!" Rory said to him while getting really mad at him. "Rory, just walk away from him." Dean said to Rory while trying to pick her up. "Dean please put me down." Rory said to him. "Nope not until we get to the car." Dean said to her with a little smile on his face.

"Ms.Gilmore we would like to let you know that the baby is doing fine, but we will have to keep her here for awhile so she can regain her strength." The nurse said with a smile to the two new parents. "Oh MY GOSH!" Lorelai said to Max with a huge hug. "We will be parents!" Max said with a really happy voice of his. "I hope we can get her out of here a little later on!" Lorelai said to him. "I hope so, too!" Max said to her. Lorelai stood up with a happy smile on her face and all she thought in her head was, 'I'm a Mom again an this time I will ahve a husband!'

When they finally got home from what happened in town Dean and Rory were finally happy. "Dean, let's order pizza and watch, 'Willy wonka and the Chocolate Factory.' " Rory said to him with the phone in her hand. "Rory, are you alright?" Dean asked her. Rory dropped the phone and looked down at her belly and she couldn't answer him.


End file.
